Where babies come from
by KaziRede
Summary: 3 and 4 go off and have a tiny adventure of their own to answer an age-old question: Where do babies come from?


* * *

WOOO-WEE, WHAT WE GOT HERE IS A PRIME EXAMPLE OF WHY WE SHOULD NOT STAY UP PAST 2 AM HERE, FOLKS!

So yes, I saw 9, and couldn't help but make this. Enjoy yourselves.

* * *

Skitter scatter. Click and blink. All of which which were the sounds twins made as a way to communicate with each other, sharing information and knowledge alike among one another as well as 7 and 9. The very sounds filling the empty and lonely hallway of an enormous building 4 and 3 were currently exploring despite 7's warnings of not going far from the campsite. It's not like you could blame them for their unending curiosity, oh no, they were literally born to read and catalog _everything_ they found. And it's not like they've gone TOO far from their makeshift campsite, 3 and 4 still had the fire in their sites - well, at least until they went into this building. But this building had an exit, right? One that they could see the fire from, so it should be okay. As long as they remained wary of danger, they'll be fine.

Inside this very hallway, certain beds on wheels littered the walls and floors, some even turned on their sides. This place had a distinct odor, a mixture of death and medicine - ironic seeing the current circumstances, This being the post apocalyptic world and all - but irony was still something the twins were grasping at, so irony will be mentioned rarely in here.

Speaking of irony though, In this strange world filled with death and emptiness, the only living lifeforms left being the life-filled dolls 3, 4, 7, and 9, they happened to come across a certain part of this empty building that the twins were exploring, one with a window plastered into the wall, giving view to another room. Their curiosity could not be quelled, and they worked quickly to formulate a plan on how they will get up to the window. Now, the twins weren't inventors, but knowing their personality, once something is asked, they will stop at nothing to get the answer, whether the question comes from them or the others. So 4 and 3 clicked to one another, their silent glances towards one another giving way to a multitude of plans they could try, knowing they will have to go through each of them until one finally succeeds in gaining their access to the window. Once done, the two twins blinked before nodding towards each other, the whipped their heads towards their first plan of action - good old fashioned climbing, using an orange plastic chair, it's colour faded away with dust and time.

Rushing towards the chair, the two started immediately on their plan. Jumping onto the legs of the chair, they latched on gripping tightly with their tiny, tiny arms. One thing they hadn't counted on though was the fact that this chair's legs were made of a sleek metal, making it rather difficult to hang on. In unison, the twins dropped to floor before they even had the chance to climb. Well, this plan had failed, but many more had to be tried - one of them had to work.

It was actually 4 that pointed out later on that even if they did somehow made it to the top of the chair, it would be of no use, as the chair's top didn't come anywhere near the bottom of the window. So any plans that involved the chair were soon eliminated, replaced with other means of elevation. And so the twin's attempts were ensued, continuing to find ways to reach the window.

It was at least 2 and a quarter hours later that 3 finally devised a plan that had successfully brought them literally to the top - 4 had found a pair of rubber gloves, which gave 3 an idea to make a makeshift slight shot using the chair that had previously failed them earlier as a base. Overturned, the legs were in a perfect position to tie the rubber gloves in a hammock-like state, and soon the twins were rocketed off towards the window ...

SMASH! Like flies flying into a car, the twins smashed into the window, letting their small bodies slide down to the bottom of the window. After the shock and pain slowly melted away, 3 and 4 smiled towards each other as they knew that they finally made it to the window. Now to see what was on the ... other ...

Oh my ...

The twin's smiles drastically faded as they finally saw what was on the other side. it was a room filled with rows among rows of basins, All of them just the right side to hold a small animal or perhaps a human baby. And speaking of human babies, the very reason why the twin's smiles faded, they found that some of the basins did in fact hold a small form, it's decaying parts barely made out to be a human baby. It was on further investigation that they discovered a sign that stated that this room was the 'nursing area'.

The twins would have been horrified, perhaps even traumatized, if they weren't so use to this death-ridden world by now. Of course they felt sad, these human newborns barely had a chance to live and already their lives were taken from them. But the twins had other pressing matters to attend to - they spotted a small bookcase on the far wall, and what was better, an entrance within the room, looking as if all they had to do was walk around the corner.

Hopping down the window, 3 and 4 stopped momentarily to have an intelligent conversation among themselves, their clicks and flashes all they needed to communicat. Now, if we were to translate their intelligent conversation, it would have gone something like this ...

"Hey 4?"

"Yes, 3?"

"Seeing all these human infants, while making me sad, sparked a small puzzle in my mind. Pray, how do humans reproduce?"

"Hm, that is an excellent question, 3, quite excellent. We have read plenty enough science books to tell us that humans are a mammalian race, so maybe we can assume that humans mate like most other mammals?"

"But these are bipedal animals, 4, and also one of the more superior animals."

"I will be willing to debate that later, seeing how all the humans are dead now."

"What I am saying is, perhaps these humans take other measures to produce a human spawn?"

"That might be the case, 3. If so, We need to research this further."

"I agree."

"Hm."

"Quite."

With their intelligent conversation ending, the twins raced to around the corner, slipping through the door conveniently opened slightly ajar, and headed straight for the bookcase, holding shelves filled to the brim with books. It took only one scan to find the book they needed, one happened to be named "Human Reproduction". Pulling this book out from the bottom of the shelf, the twins got right to work on reading each page, every last word and gory detail, taking in each detailed picture and recording it in their memory. another hour would pass before that book would finally produce it's last page, and the twins finally closed the cover, quite proud of their accomplishment. Between them, they shared another smile and shook their hands, clicking and blinking bringing on another intelligent conversation.

"Well! What a discovery We have made!"

"Quite! Who knew that producing a human could be such a complication process!"

"Who knew that human intercourse could do such a thing!"

"Come, dear sibling! We must share our great discovery with our fellow traveling companions! They will surely be pleased at our new information we share!"

"I agree!"

"Indeed!"

The twins raced out of the nursing area, racing out of the hallway who's floors were partly covered with rolling beds, back to the campsite to share their newest information ...

--

7 and 9 sat cross legged in front of the fire, 3 and 4 sitting between them, 3 showing them a projector movie of all they discovered while 4 sat happily beside. 7 and 9 stared on at the ... questionable material these twins were showing them, once in a while 9 showing a grimace as they showed each gory detail on how a human child was formed. 7 shook her head in disbelief, finally speaking up.

"Okay, really, I have to ask ..." 7 asked, pointing a hand at the screen, "What the hell are you showing us?!"

"7, I blame this on you." 9 said in a hushed voice, still shocked at the twin's discoveries.

"What?! Why?!"

"I told you to watch them!"

"You didn't tell me anything! All I said to them was don't go far from the fire, how would I know they would go off and discover where babies came from?!"

"There! You admitted it! It's your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

7 yelled and stomped away, 9 doing the same but in the opposite direction. 3 and 4 looked at each other with confusion, one more conversation in the form of clicks and blinks launching between them.

"Perhaps we showed them too much?"

"Perhaps."

"I never would have guessed they would both be embarrassed by such a learning experience."

"Me neither, actually."

"Actually, I recall reading in an earlier anatomy book something about human intercourse. if my memory serves me correct, I remember the book saying humans use to do it for ... pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Often out of passion."

"So it was love that created a child."

"Indeed."

"Pray, why are we having this conversation?"

"I do not know. Perhaps that the two were so embarrassed by this information is because they might share a passion for each other?"

"That could be possible, but how will we know?"

"We don't. Love is a difficult thing to define."

"All we know that it creates babies."

"Quite."

"Indeed."

* * *

Ahahahahaa whut. I know this is kinda silly but HEY.


End file.
